Breaking Jupiter
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: A story about a young unfortunate girl on Jupiter named Makoto. The Royal Family of Jupiter has just taken her mother away from her, and the rest of the outcasts look up to her as a Princess of Hope. What will Makoto due now, that the Royal Family has wounded her one to many times? Lots of plot twists and a whole new look at how the Moon Kingdom... came to rule them all.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Jupiter

Chapter 1: Anthem of the Angels

Our story begins with an unfortunate little girl of the age 15. On her birthday which took place just the day before, she had just experienced the best day of her life since her father's passing five years ago. Her dear sweet mother had finally taken her to her birth place, the one that her grandmother's loyal soldiers had built for the birth of her father and in return she had given birth to a new little girl. That baby girl had grown in to a fine young teenager and those that had been banished by the kingdom referred to her as, Princess Makoto. That, however, is a story for another time.

White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead

Makoto's mother Diana had promised to let Makoto spend the night and the beautiful church-like building that she was born in. She couldn't have been happier. She had her mother and her trusted friends and knights at her side; she hadn't felt this safe in a long time. Little did she know that she would be awoken to the sounds of a struggle. Her eyes shot open when she heard the distinctive clink of metal scraping against metal. What she saw was soldiers clad in a dark green fighting against her own disadvantaged knights with older armor and swords and they were losing. She, however, couldn't find her mother anywhere… that was until she tried to get up and noticed a stiff body to her right. There laid her mother, motionless with tears streaked down her cheeks. It was too much. The Jupiter Kingdom had first taken her father and now her mother; she could no longer hold herself in check.

Makoto screamed in fury and for a minute the fighting stopped. Both her knights and unfamiliar soldiers stared at her in shock, neither knew what to expect from this small girl. That was when her closest friend, Knight Shinosaki, noticed the lighting dancing around her fingers. "Men, Duck!" The attacking soldiers were lost in the confusion and stood there like pigs to the slaughter. Makoto stood in a menacing way and thrust her hands out to them and the lightening shot out of her and fried the invading forces till they all fell dead.

Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I

"Princess Makoto! The Queen is alive, but she is poisoned… I do not think she will last throughout the week." Makoto looked to Shinosaki and a small tear ran down her face. "Knight Commander… we stay her until my mother passes, she would want to be buried in the place her love was born." He bowed to her and then exited the building to join the other knights on guard.

Makoto sighed as she watched him leave. She was being selfish, she knew that by staying here she was taxing her knights heavily. She knew that she should be the Princess that her mother and father hoped for her to be, as was her right. She could not, however, do this one thing. She wanted to be with her mother until the end. She wanted to join her mother in death, but she had so many counting on her, so many that called her their only hope. She could only allow herself to be selfish this one.

Makoto sat down by her mother's cold body and picked up her head to rest on her lap. She brushed the sweet matted hair away from her face and placed a kissed on her forehead. "Mother, I am lost without you and father. I don't know what to do, all I can feel is this building rage in my stomach… and I fear it will cause me to do something reckless."

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye

"Ma'am, we finished burying the Queen and have placed the marker you made for her." "Thank you Motoki." She sadly smiled at him, growing up she had become attracted to this particular knight, but that seems so far away from this moment. Did she still love him? She didn't even know if she would ever feel anything anymore at this point. "Take me to the rest of the knights and lets head back to the village." "Yes Makoto." He was the only one that didn't call her Princess, she is his betrothed after all. He held out his arm for her and she hooked hers around his and let him lead the way.

Knight Shinosaki quickly walked to meet the two, ignoring the feeling in his stomach at seeing the two. "Princess Makoto, the knights are ready to escort you back to the village." "Let us be on our way then, head knight." Shinosaki looked in her eyes, she was his closest friend, but what he say in her eyes frightened him. He saw nothing.

'Goodbye mother.'

Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to grey

"The storm is starting to ebb away." "Princess?" "Sorry, I can feel it in my blood. Today will be a cold day." A shout is heard from the knight in the front, leading the way. "Knight Shinosaki, find out what is going on." He nodded and then kicked his horse into gear to go talk to the Knight in the front. "Makoto, we must be getting close, but whatever that knight is shouting about… I have a bad feeling." Makoto looked toward Motoki who rode by her side and sighed heavily. "I can only hope you are wrong, for if it happens to be a royal soldier they have sealed their fate.

Shinosaki came back toward them. "Princess, it seems there is a family of farmers in the distance that are being harassed by the royal army." "What are you waiting for! Protect them." With that Shinosaki nodded his head and gave the order. "The Royal Army is harassing our people, the knights of old and their family, to battle!" The knights charged towards the family in trouble with their blades drawn. "Makoto, we should let the men handle these Royal buffoons and continue on the way to the village. The people need to hear the news." Makoto could barely hear his words, they resounded in her mind while she stared at the Royal Knights in pure anger.

One of the royal knights manages to catch a glimpse of his true target, the girl, before engaging the enemy. He had never seen such beauty; she had skin like snow and rosy red lips and cheeks. He auburn hair wrapped around her and only enhanced her beauty. However, his world turns to grey as he clashes swords with her charging knights.

Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I

It had been a week since they returned to their home village. It was in the middle of nowhere, often called the Bad Lands by those still in the Royal Families grace. The Royal army was even weary about coming that far into the Bad Lands. The battle a week ago was the farthest in anyone has ever seen them. They had ended up retreating, but the captain and one other had escaped. The family was escorted back to the village where everyone tended to them. It was then that Princess Makoto delivered the message of her mother's death. The whole village fell silent, even though they were shouting and scurrying about just a second ago. They all wept.

The Queen had always been good to them and the deceased King had saved their lives from a great evil. To these people, some who have been banished for much longer than them, they were the true King and Queen. Now, all they have left is their daughter, a shining star of hope for these dust ridden peoples, and at her side a solemn knight to protect her. Motoki over the past week had made it his duty to go out and talk to all the people and refill them with hope when he knew Makoto was not capable. He knew what was going on in her mind, and he was prepared to follow her to her death if that was where her path leads. Shinosaki was more than capable of leading the people in her stead and protecting them when the time came. He knew how the man felt towards his bride, but he couldn't allow him to take her.

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye

Two weeks since her return and this was the first time Makoto had come out of her house to socialize and speak to those who believed she was their savior. The Earth Moon shines brightly tonight and she can't help, but wonder if the "Moon Kingdom" had also cast out some of their own to live on the scraps they manages to make the ground bear. Makoto had heard tales of the beauty of the white stone that it is built from and hoped that one day she might be able to see it. She was a child then, she knew better now.

Makoto walked up to the blazing fire in the middle of the town, it warmed everybody that came near it. It was a tradition that the village had picked up when she was a child. Her mother had told her stories that when she was young that she was often disturbed and cried a lot. The nights when the Earth Moon shines brightly always made her cry uncontrollably, and so her mother lit a huge fire and all my fears were gone. As Makoto looked upon the fire tonight she thought dearly about her mother and father, she couldn't let how they died go. She couldn't forgive them that easily and move one with her life. She isn't like her father when his mother was murdered. He had become righteous and did not seek revenge, but save his people along with those that had attacked them. 'My Father defeated Metalia and saved this planet...'

'I can't bring either of them back, even though I wish for nothing more than that in the world. Instead… I will train myself and seek revenge on the royal family myself, I want the last thing I see to be their dead eyes begging me for mercy.'

Author's Note: Ok… so here is what I am thinking. I have a Breaking Benjamin CD and every song on it reminds me of a war or something similar. So I plan to make this a HUGE song fic. I will use every song they have ever made, one per chapter. I thought it would be interesting for this story to be a Makoto comes to power story. I hope you enjoy it! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Jupiter 2

Without You

Search for the answers I knew all along

I lost myself, we all fall down

Makoto was awoken by a soft knock on her front door. No one had bothered her for several days; even though she was a fake princess the people had chosen her family to lead them in this dark place. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she stood up from her bed. She didn't bother asking who was on the other side of the door, all were her friends so it didn't matter who it was. She opened her door to be met by Motoki and Shinosaki. "What is it? The sun has barely broke free from the surface." The sun rise was beautiful and she didn't mind having a glimpse of it. Motoki took the book that was tucked under his arm and presented it to her. "Makoto… Myself and Shinosaki went back to the ruins early last night and turned the place over… looking for some keepsake from your parents to give you." Shinosaki took a step forward as Makoto took the worn book. "Princess, if you don't mind… we would like to be here to support you as you look through its pages."

"Very well, come in." Makoto walked into her shabby house and the two men followed her to the pillows on the floor. "I will read it out loud for you two." She flipped it open to the first page, there weren't many pages, maybe only 7 or 8 pages and they were hand sown together. She didn't recognize the hand writing on the first page, but the rest of the pages were written by her mother.

Never the wiser of what I've become

Alone I stand, a broken man

On a distant planet stands a man with nothing in sight, but the wind blows ferociously by him. "It's barren on the east side of the village as well. No plants can grow here." He turned back towards a small speck in the distance which could only be his village. He was the last in his line, his elder sister and parents had died when he was young. One of the villagers had been able to pull him away from the fire that had engulfed his hut, where his family had burnt. Now that village was in dire need of food, but the crops would not grow. He was the only one strong enough in the village to travel outside of its safety. The royal soldiers were always on a constant look out for them. He didn't know why they looked for the village. It was full of people they had cast out, not people they had sentenced to death.

When he had reached the outskirts of the tiny village he stopped in his tracks. His heart constricted, he felt like he should do something to protect these good people, to help them to a better life. He was a broken man, what could a broken man like him do to protect anything important to him. He already saw that he could do nothing when he couldn't even save one member of his family. This planet, Uranus, it really wasn't for the weak at heart. This place could destroy the strongest of warriors with little effort.

All I have is one last chance

"This… this is what Grandma and father went through. It can't be, I can't actually have royal blood within me! My family… this is what they were all suffering from, but they kept it from me, for what purpose? To not let me hurt like they have all this time?!" Motoki stood up in a hurry and cradled Makoto and rub her back. "Makoto, calm down… what happened? You started to read and then you just stopped." Shinosaki stared at the couple in front of him, that churning jealousy building in his stomach once again. He distracted himself by picking up the book and reading out loud in her place. "In case anything should befall me and I do not make it through this I will write the truth here on this page. I am the Queen of Jupiter, Lily, and my husband has just been murdered and I and my personal guard have managed to escape. My husband was murdered by his younger brother, in seeking to take the throne for himself. My soldiers are building a sturdy place for me to give birth, for I can no longer move. The son I give birth to, what kind of life will he have?" Motoki looked at Shinosaki with shock, was Makoto actually royalty? The village had called her their shining ray of hope, a true princess… but he didn't think there was anything more than that behind it. Makoto had not budged since she began crying in Motoki's arms.

"Shinosaki, is that all it says?" "No, there is writing on the back of the page too." It was in the same writing as Makoto's grandmother still, he was almost hesitant to read more of her words. "My son has turned 10 today, it is a miracle that I have been able to watch him grow, the royal armies that my step-brother controls have not found us at this village that my knights found several years ago. It is well hidden and the people are kind, but they are not so far removed from the world that they do not know who I am. They address me as Queen, even though I ask them not to. They have hope and faith in me, even though it was my blood line that sent them here, these truly are kind people. Little Jove has found a girl he likes, she is kind and strong spirited… a good match. On to other matters though, my step-brother has lost the war the Moon started at the news of my husband's death. I have a feeling the Moon Kingdom knew of his plans and waited for him to make this fatal mistake. This beautiful planet has now fallen and belongs to the Moon alliance, a peon to them. Dear husband, if only you were still alive, you would not stand for this."

I won't turn my back on you

Haruka walked into the dusty village of Uranus, the only place he has ever known. These people would die if nothing changed within the month, he could easily leave the village and survive on his own. He would never abandon them, he was their only hope, their shining light.

Take my hand, drag me down

If you fall then I will too

And I can't save what's left of you

"My family…What happened? What made all of this happen to us?" "Should I continue to read, Princess?" "Yes… please do Shinosaki." Motoki gripped Makoto tighter into his arms; he was still in shock himself. "This is in your mother's hand writing. 'My darling Makoto, I hope that you find this book when I am gone and that you and Motoki read this together. Listen my daughter, you are not alone, and there are those who are still loyal to the Jupiter Empire on Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. You must seek them out and rise to power once again. I know I am asking a miracle of you, but I was too weak and your father feared I would pass away while he was off fighting. I don't want you to have the same reason. You are the hope for this planet and a shining leader for those that used to follow your blood. I have kept your grandmother's treasure safe in your father's place these past 5 years. It is now time for you to use them and create a strong alliance between the planets. The Moon has claimed it is the rightful ruler of all planets, and because of the Royal family betrayal our angel's have left us. The treasures will teleport you to each of our allies' treasures. Our treasures are hidden underground, right where your father's grave is.'"

Sing something new, I have nothing left

I can't face the dark without you

There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends

I can't face the dark without you

"I don't want to alarm the people, but I will be going to my father's grave site tonight." "Princess you cannot go alone, it is too dangerous!" Shinosaki wanted to go as well, but she was a hard person to convince. "Do not fret Knight Commander; I will be taking Motoki with me." Shinosaki backed down, he knew she was serious when she addressed him by his title. He was a little heart-broken at her obvious refusal of his on-going affections. "I am sorry, Shinosaki." She truly looked sad this time as Motoki escorted her from her house to the town center. Makoto was his dream, his hope, his love… he didn't want anyone like how he wanted her. The fact that she was an actual Princess didn't deter his feelings. He didn't know what to do with what he felt anymore.

Swallow me under and pull me apart

I understand there's nothing left

Pain so familiar and close to the heart

No more, no less, I won't forget

It was the darkest night Makoto and Motoki had ever seen, the stars could not even be spotted through the thick nothingness. It sent alarms off in the back of Makoto's mind, but there was nothing she could do, she didn't even understand what those alarms were going off for, but it felt familiar. "Makoto, I see your birth house, it should only take us a couple of minutes to reach it. Makoto looked to Motoki and then took off in a dash toward the makeshift house; he chuckled and followed behind her. Upon getting closer to the structure she became cautious, after all the Royal Guard knew the whereabouts of this place. She listened closely for any sound that would indicate there was a person inside, but there was nothing. She felt Motoki place a hand on her shoulder and she led him to the back of the house. There in the shadows of the trees was lone stone that looked like it had been neglected for the past couple of years. "I know that your father's corpse does not lie here, but on the battlefield upon which he died… but I still don't like the idea of digging up his grave." "I know Motoki… I don't either."

Motoki had done all of the digging, he didn't want his bride-to-be to be digging up her own father's grave. Luckily the small box containing the treasures was not buried too deep. He grabbed the emerald jewelry box and blew all of the dirt off of it. It was beautiful, the emerald was carved into two dragons bodies in which their mouth met up at the lock. "Mokoto, it needs a key." He said as he handed the box to her. She looked at the tiny key hole; she had never seen a tiny that tiny, it would be impossible to find it. She sighed and set the box down at her side. "Motoki… I don't even know where to begin to find that key… why didn't mother mention it." "Perhaps it was in case someone else found the letter… maybe she had faith you would figure it out." Makoto picked up the box and looked at the keyhole again. "Doesn't it look like the dragons are kissing at the middle?" Motoki took a closer look. "You are right, it does." Makoto took the box back excitedly and placed a kiss of her own onto of the two dragons kissing. They heard a click and the box opened up for them.

"There are four orbs… each has a planet written by it." Motoki picked up the orb that had Neptune written by it. "It even kind of looks like the planet itself, I wonder what these are for?" Makoto took the box herself and looked at the remaining three orbs. "I have always wanted to visit the other planets, especially Uranus, mom always said that the strongest warriors came from Uranus… aside from Jupiter of course." Makoto touched the orb for Uranus and suddenly she was somewhere else. She jumped up and looked around wildly; she was in some kind of hut, but the ground beneath her felt different. Was she on a different planet? That is when the front entrance curtain was pulled back and a tall sandy blonde man walked in the hut. "What? Who are you?"

Come back down, save yourself

I can't find my way to you

And I can't bear to face the truth

Haruka had just finished greeting and telling the bad news to his village when he walked into his own hut and found a pretty brunette girl standing there confused. "What? Who are you?" There are not many brunettes on this planet, it was the first time he had seen one himself. He took another step closer to the frightened girl who had yet to speak. She was quite beautiful, petite, but with a strength hidden in her eyes. She had sparkling green eyes and plump pink lips. It wasn't a hard thing for him to figure out that he was instantly attracted to her. He briefly wondered what such a pretty girl did to go and get herself outlawed. "I am not going to hurt you, just tell me who you are and why you are in my house." The girl moved a little bit, she seemed to be relaxing little by little. "My name is Makoto… I don't know how I ended up in your house..." So her name was Makoto, but that answered little, he had never heard of a Makoto. "Well… tell me where you are from then." "I am from Jupiter." She was willing to look like a fool to find out whether or not she was still on Jupiter or not.

"Jupiter!?" Haruka was taken aback from the unexpected answer. "So… you are from Jupiter, you just suddenly appeared in my house and you don't know how… Wait, what is that you are holding?" Makoto looked down at her hands in shock, like she had not even realized that she was carrying something. She opened her hand so that he could also see what she was holding. She almost looked like she wanted him to give her answers. He stepped closer to her and looked at the object in her hands. He gasped as he looked closely at it. "No… No way!" He turned away from her and started digging among his personal belongings. "It should be around here somewhere…" He finally called out in happiness as he pulled out a similar jewelry box to the one that she had just opened on Jupiter. "My parents left this to me, said it was my birthright." He opened the box in the same way that she had only his box was made of granite falcons. When it opened Makoto saw three familiar orbs and one that looked like the orb she now held in her hand, Jupiter.

Sing something new, I have nothing left

I can't face the dark without you

There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends

I can't face the dark without you

Makoto gasped at the sight she saw. "Then… then does that make you the ally that my mother spoke of in her letter?" Haruka looked at her a bit strangely. "Well, I don't remember much, but my parents had told my sister once that someone will come to us one day bearing a similar orb asking for our help… and that we must give it to them. Unfortunately, I have no help to give you, whoever you are." Makoto looked at him desperately; she was all alone on this planet. This planet had to be Uranus, that orb she held right before transporting. "I have always heard that Uranus was full of powerful people…" Haruka looked at her with sorrow. "Perhaps it once was, but these people have lost the light of hope. He led her out of his hut and into the small village. The people were sickly and looked like they had lived a long and hard life. Makoto was instantly sorry that she had asked this poor man for help. "The people here are suffering, we will run out of food in a month's time and they will all die unless I do something to help them. So you see, I have no help or time to spare."

I wanted to forgive

I'm trying to forgive

Don't leave me here again

I'm with you forever, the end

"Makoto… if you are who I think you are, then you are too late. The fall of the Jupiter Royal Family has left it's loyal allies in total despair… there is nothing you can fix now. Go home." Makoto stood in shock as the towns people walked by glancing at the new face. She didn't know what to do; the bond to this planet has long been broken. "Uh…" She looked at him as if trying to remember his name before speaking. "My name is Haruka." "Right, Haruka. Even if you tell me to go home… I don't know how." Haruka sighed deeply, he wished that he didn't always have to deal with everything. "That orb in your hand, wish that you could go to Jupiter and squeeze it." With that note he walked off into the village. "Haruka… I promise, I will fix what was broken so long ago, even if it takes forever."

Sing something new, I have nothing left

I can't face the dark without you

There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends

I can't face the dark without you

Another brilliant flash of light and Makoto was back at her birthing place. Motoki jumped up from his spot on the ground. "Makoto!" He ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I feared the worst." "Motoki…" She embraced him back, happy to be in his warm arms again. "Motoki… I met the heir of the Uranus throne." "Really?! Will they help support you as you attempt to regain the throne?" Makoto turned away from him with a sad smile. "Seems like there is more damage to heal than I may have to the power for." Motoki could tell what she meant. Uranus had once fought under the Jupiter Empire and were left open to attack when the Jupiter Heir betrayed the Jupiter King. It would take quite a bit to rebuild that connection.

Holding the hand that holds me down

I forgive you, forget you, the end

Holding the hand that holds me down

I forgive you, forget you, the end


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Jupiter 3

Follow

I'm losing sight

Don't count on me

I chase the sun

It chases me

"Makoto, if what you say is true about Uranus, then we must assist them. There is plenty of food in our village; it will not be a problem to gather more for more mouths." "Shinosaki… thank you. You are always so optimistic." Shinosaki nodded his head, he loved being useful to her. "Motoki and Shinosaki, will the two of you please look into getting more food for this village, once we have confirmed we can support them I will go and retrieve them." The two of them nodded before departing. Makoto made her wait to her abode and sat down on her makeshift bed. She always wondered what an actual bed felt like, she imagined that the others also imagined what it would feel like. "If we attack the Jupiter Kingdom… myself and the Uranus Heir, using our blessings, then perhaps we can change the fates of our worlds. Of course I will want to take back Uranus in return for Haruka's help."

You know my name

You know my face

You'd know my heart

If you knew my place

Makoto couldn't bear to wait for Shinosaki and Motoki to return. She was twitching with anticipation in going to fetch the people from Uranus. She peeked her head out of her abode and spotted a younger boy that she knew well. "Ren! Come here real fast." The young boy bounded towards her, a happy glow surrounding him. "What is it, Princess Makoto?" He said her name pleasantly, he loved that he knew a Princess, it made him feel grand. "Ren, do you want to be my guard until I come back?" "Where are you going?!" The little boy whispered excitedly. "I am going to a magical place and I can't have anyone coming in my room and finding me gone. I need you to protect my secret, can you do that?" "Yes! This is awesome, my very first job as a future Knight!" He smiled proudly like he was on his way to becoming the greatest knight ever seen. Makoto went back inside with the little boy guarding her door. 'Haruka, I am so excited for you to come to Jupiter. Here your people can live easy and we can start a rebellion. With you then I can avenge my family and take back our place in the galaxy. For my father and mother, who this land would have prospered under.'

I'll walk straight down

As far as I can go!

Makoto wasted no time in going and getting the Uranus orb her parents left her. She opened the box by kissing the seal once again and stared at the beautiful orbs sparkling in front of her. She touched the one for Uranus and was instantly sitting on something squishy. She heard a loud grunt and was shoved off of where she sat. "Geez, you Jupiter people sure are rude." Makoto turned around to a coughing Haruka, she had apparently landed on his stomach. "I am so sorry!" She stood up real fast and bowed in apology. He groaned at her and stood up to face her directly. "What are you doing here little princess?" Makoto looked up into his eyes and smiled meekly. I came to help you and your people. My village in Jupiter has more than enough to feed the mouths of your people here. My planet is very lush and the wildlife thrives." He stared at her in disbelief and then his face turned solemn. "I suppose you want something from us in return, perhaps help to re-obtain your throne." Makoto grimaced at his accurate reading. "Well… I mean… you must have some sort of special ability as an heir too, right? I was hoping I could rely on you…" Haruka sighed.

I'll follow you if you follow me

I don't know why you lie so clean

I'll break right through the irony

Haruka was about to refuse her offer when a scream rang out. They both immediately went to leave the tent, but were blocked by one of the village men. A hushed whisper came through the entrance. "Your Highness, you cannot come out, if the knights see you here they will destroy the entire village." Makoto glanced at Haruka and noticed that he was biting his bottom lip and digging his nails into his palm. It didn't take much thought as to why Haruka could not show his face, she imagined it would be the same should the Jupiter knights ever find the location of her village. She patted his back and led him back to his bed where they both sat and listened closely to what was happening outside.

Enlighten me

Reveal my fate

Just cut these strings

That hold me safe

They heard a hearty laugh, they assumed from a knight and a squeal of one of the women as he snatched her into his arms. "We will leave your village alone for this time, but I think I will take this woman for my men's amusement." The village cried in outrage and the woman began sobbing uncontrollably. Makoto grit her teeth in fury, how could they even suggest taking a woman so that they may take turns on her. She stood and before Haruka could stop her she marched out of the home and right to the front of the crowd. The movement caught the head knight's eyes and he stared at her. "You would take a married woman against her will and then what? Leave her for dead while her husband and child mourn?" Makoto actually had no idea whether or not the woman was married or had a child, but she look to be mid thirties so it was a good lie to go with. The head knight smirked. "Well well, what do we have here? A sassy newcomer? Brown hair and Green eyes, it is like you are not even of Uranus." He pushed the older woman back into the crowd and approached Makoto. "I like fiery woman like you, so why don't you take her place?"

Makoto's temper got the best of her. "Like hell I would ever surrender myself to you!" She grabbed the Knight's wrist and sent an electric shock through his entire body. The man screamed and jerked him limp arm back. She had completely rendered the arm useless. He turned towards his men and yelled as he backed away. "She is a Jupiter Heir! Kill her!" The knights proceeded forward in caution as the captain mounted his horse and rode away. "Damn… I let him get away." Makoto cursed under breath.

You know my head

You know my gaze

You'd know my heart

If you knew your place

In less than a minute Makoto was surrounded by the remaining knights with swords and spears pointed at her. "Shit…" She certainly could discharge some lightening and knock all of them over, but the chance of someone skewering he before falling were high. The knight directly behind her moved to strike in her blind spot when he suddenly was lifted into the air by the wind. He screamed and looked around frantically along with everyone else. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Haruka had emerged from his home and was now using the powers he was gifted at birth. Using the wind he threw the knight onto half of the others and Makoto took the opportunity to send bolts of electricity through the remaining knights. Once the piled up knights got untangled they dragged their shocked friends and fled the village.

I'll walk straight down

As far as I can go

There were no cries of happiness, just worried looks from one person to another. Makoto turned towards Haruka and he sighed in frustration. "I guess I have no choice but to accept your offer, my people will be in danger if they stay here. The knights will surely return as soon as that head knight gets back to the Castle." The people looked curiously at Haruka and then at Makoto, not understanding what it was they were speaking about. "We would be honored to have your people come to our village. The Jupiter knights know not where our village is hidden and I have knights, who are just as strong as those who oppose us." A village elder approached the two and asked, "Your Highness, are we to somehow take refuge on Jupiter?" "Yes, elder Kurama. This is the Heiress to the Jupiter throne, in a position much like my own. Her village has yet to be found by the royal knights and they have enough food to feed our people as well." "But… your Highness, we have nothing in return to give." Makoto smiled and took a step toward the elder. "Kind sir, all that I ask is the assistance of Haruka in re-obtaining my rightful place on the Jupiter Throne; from then on you all will become protected by the Planet itself."

I'll follow you if you follow me

I don't know why you lie so clean

I'll break right through the irony

They had finally finished teleporting the rest of the residents to Jupiter. It was dark by now, but the village people had started preparing places for the new residents to stay. Extra beds were made in houses and more were put up in the short amount of time they had to prepare. The Uranus residents seemed to be feeling awkward and out of place, but everyone tried to make them feel at home. The children were elated at having new kids to play with. Motoki and Shinosaki were still furious at Makoto for not waiting for the two and even more so since she had encountered danger. They didn't care much for Haruka, however, she suspected that was for another reason. She was walking towards her home with a smile when a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. "Hey, Emerald Eyes, you expect me to stay with anyone other than you?" Makoto's mouth dropped open. "Haruka… what are you saying? You want to stay at my place?" He stood over her and grinned. "Only a royal home could suit someone of royal linage like myself." Makoto's face flushed at the thought of him staying in her home.

Cure this wait

I hate this wait

Makoto turned away from Haruka and started towards her home once again and he followed. He happened to catch the eye of her head knight who glared daggers at him. He smiled, pleased. He was going to enjoy his time here, after all, he couldn't deny his attraction to Makoto and now he knew his rivals. He made a make shift bed right next to hers and they both laid down. "Are you trying to provoke my fiancé and head knight?" He chuckled softly to himself. "I got caught already, huh?" "It wasn't a hard thing to pick up. Would you mind stopping though? I can't have them ruffled when the big day comes and Motoki will someday be a King, you know?" "Oh really? Have you promised yourself to him already?" "My parents… they wanted me to marry him, I can't say that I don't like him though. The reason they picked him was because when I was younger I was deeply in love with him." "Are you not now?" "I don't know how I feel anymore… with both my parents murdered, I no longer know what love feels like." He shifted to get a better look at her face. "Go to sleep Jupiter Princess, I am sure one day you will wake up with love in your heart once more."

I'll follow you if you follow me

I don't know why you lie so clean

I'll break right through the irony

Makoto closed her eyes and did as Haruka told her. She truly hoped that he was right, her mother would weep for eternity should he be wrong.

Author's note:

This took a long time. I seem to be running out of motivation, but hopefully this will be a good sign and my writing will start coming easier again.


End file.
